The present invention relates in general to a sound device and is concerned, more particularly, with a relatively small, compact and portable public address sound device. The sound device is contained in a relatively small carrying case and is useful for addressing groups either indoors or out of doors. Some of the many uses of the device are by industry, educators, sight seeing guides, auctioneers, instructors and many others.
One object of the present invention is to provide a compact and easily portable public address device that can be easily carried by a person preferably by means of a carrying strap slung over the person's shoulder.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable public address system that is embodied in an aesthetically appealing carrying case.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable public address device wherein the speaker and internal circuitry are easily removed from the carrying case of the device, thereby providing ready access to the electrical components of the device for maintenance or other purposes.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a volume control knob that is readily accessible on an outside wall of the carrying case of the device and a microphone having a built-in on-off switch.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a portable public address device that is provided with a built-in storage pocket or box for the microphone associated with the device.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a portable public address system including a rechargeable battery pack.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a novel means for securing the microphone cable to prevent accidental breakage of the cable.